Many kinds of propellers, but particularly boat propellers can pose a danger to property and persons that come into contact with the uncovered propellers. For example, boat owners typically cover their boats when storing them. Many kinds of propeller blades, but particularly the propeller blades used on trolling motors, may cause tears in the boat covers and tarps used to cover the boats when stored. When the boat is out of water the blades can also cause injury to individuals who may bump or fall against the uncovered propeller of a boat motor, or to personal property that inadvertently contacts the propeller.
In the past individuals have resorted to covering the blades with rags or towels. However, the towels do not always stay where placed and often look messy. What is needed is an inexpensive easy to use and reusable propeller blade cover that can prevent damage to property and protect individuals from injury due to unintended contact with an uncovered boat propeller.